wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
November 26, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The November 26, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 26, 2018 at the Fiserv Forum in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Episode summary Raw Women’s Champion Ronda Rousey confronted Nia Jax Here’s a hot take from Nia Jax: Ronda Rousey hasn’t been the same since facing her at WWE Money in the Bank last summer. It’s a bold statement, but despite Rousey’s Raw Women’s Title victory, the two Superstars have undergone respective reversals of fortune. Though still undefeated, Rousey has been mauled by Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch, and Jax is a resurgent Superstar with a title match at WWE TLC in her future and a face-breaking fist in her arsenal. As far as Nia's concerned, she’s the one sitting at the top of the mountain. Rousey, of course, wasn’t going to stand for such trash-talk, and she attempted to goad Nia into an instant title bout. The Irresistible Force, however, has clearly learned from her hasty challenge of Rousey this past spring: The challenger kept Rousey’s attention long enough for Tamina to flank her, though Nia’s attempt at an ambush quickly turned chaotic when Natalya attempted to make the save … only to be thwarted by The Riott Squad, who had been lying in wait for The Queen of Harts. Rousey and Natalya fought off Ruby Riott and company, but they concluded their night surrounded enemies: The Riott Squad atop the ramp and Nia and Tamina in the ring — maybe not atop the mountain, but looking down on Ronda all the same. Ember Moon vs Alicia Fox Among the ripples of Braun Strowman’s injury has been its unexpected effect on the Mixed Match Challenge: With the Raw playoffs set to start tomorrow night, Ember Moon now has to start fresh with a new partner in Curt Hawkins. Teaming up with a Superstar that boasts a 236-match losing streak is tomorrow’s problem, though, and Moon certainly looks primed to shoulder her share of the load. The former NXT Women’s Champion defeated Alicia Fox with a breathtaking Eclipse in a preview of tomorrow’s match, much to the delight of Hawkins, who now has some genuine hope to add a long-awaited notch to the win column. Hawkins and Ember even joined in on No Way Jose's conga line before Jose's match against Jinder Mahal — a pre-emptive celebration, to be sure, but it's been a long, hard road for The Prince of Queens, and the light at the end of the tunnel may finally be within sight. Alexa Bliss hosted an "Open Forum" with Sasha Banks and Bayley When he isn’t changing the rules in the middle of matches, “General Manager-Elect” Baron Corbin is busy making some personnel moves with long-term repercussions. Specifically, he appointed Alexa Bliss to oversee the Raw Women’s division, and The Goddess began her tenure with an “Open Forum” with Sasha Banks & Bayley as her first act of business. Ostensibly, the sit-down was an opportunity for The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection to answer fan questions (for the record, Bayley wants the Women’s division to continue to grow, and both Superstars want to send Alexa back to SmackDown LIVE and/or “hell”) but Alexa used the time to try and stir the pot between the two friends. She wasn’t the only one looking to advance her agenda: During the confab, Mickie James, Alicia Fox and Dana Brooke bum-rushed The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection from behind, though Sasha & Bayley fought their way out of the ambush and hurled their attackers from the ring, ending Alexa’s first night as steward on a down note. Results * Singles Match: Ember Moon (w/ Curt Hawkins) defeated Alicia Fox (w/ Jinder Mahal, Samir & Sunil Singh) Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Liv Morgan Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:WWE television episodes